<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever And Always by ShiningMarkhyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735252">Forever And Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck'>ShiningMarkhyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My First And Last Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Mark Lee (NCT), pregnant omegas have boobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my oneshot My First and Last. (can be read without background knowledge, but I still recommend reading MFAL first!)</p><p>After 23 years of being a single, Mark has found the omega of his dreams. Lee Donghyuck. Next steps will be taken soon- some unexpected ones maybe a bit too soon. But who cares about that when you've finally found the love of your life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My First And Last Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever And Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the amazing support and love MFAL has received! Since so many of you wanted a sequel, here it is!! :) </p><p>TW: vomiting, mentions of miscarriage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to be mated to you Mark."</p><p>A heavy stone was lifted off Mark's chest as Donghyuck confessed his thoughts also known as the elephant in the room.</p><p>They've been together, as an official couple for a whole year now. One year full of new experiences. First fights and first make ups. Over the course of the months they have spent together, Donghyuck had gotten to know the older in a way he had never expected. Apart from Mark's shy and awkward self, Donghyuck got to know an extremely intelligent, openminded and charismatic young man. Mark was Donghyuck's desired alpha, although not the one he thought he would end up with, Mark was better than what Donghyuck could have imagined. For one the alpha was extremely cute. Almost no one has witnessed this side of Mark, perhaps Donghyuck was one of the first people to explore the boy's various traits and talents. He didn't enjoy acting overly cute, but he couldn't deny his omega anything, he didn’t have the strength to refuse those beautiful big deer-like eyes. Talking of Donghyuck's face- the younger had lips to kill for. Soft and squishy, and very plump. Gosh, Mark could go die for them. Not only did they feel good when stretched around his cock, but also when kissing, or even just watching him bite his own lips. However, said boy's lips just formed a question, a question that hit Mark completely unprepared, yet he knew it was time for someone to finally ask.</p><p>"A-are you sure?", The older stammered. </p><p>"Yes I am. What about you?"</p><p>"I- wow... I mean, first of all- I'm sorry for not asking myself, it's my duty to-"<br/>
"Mark stop talking about duty. You are no standard alpha, I am no standard omega. So, what duties actually apply to us?"<br/>
"Gosh, why are you so..."<br/>
"Right?", The omega cocked his eyebrow, smirking at Mark.<br/>
"Yeah, seriously. Why?"<br/>
"I'm always right. Now please just answer my question."<br/>
"Yes, yes I am ready for mating. You know it's always been my wish, so how could I ever refuse you?" Mark smiled. His eyes coated with a glaze, the light reflecting beautifully in his iris.<br/>
"Thank you, babe.", Donghyuck beamed with happiness, leaning in for a soft kiss.<br/>
"I love you.", he said.<br/>
In response, the same words rolled off Mark's tongue. He was honest to god, head over heels for the most awesome omega on this planet.</p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>"Pleaaaseee- do aegyo for me, I'm begging you."<br/>
Mark tried to ignore the boy, which turned out to be way harder than he expected. </p><p>A few months back Mark wouldn't have been able to do something as humiliating as aegyo. As an alpha, acting cute was straight out offensive to their own nature. They should show their qualities in strength, charisma, discipline, and responsibility. Being adorable and fluffy didn't really fall into any of those categories and would've crashed Mark's already low confidence even further.<br/>
Being with Donghyuck, who loved him exactly the way he is, really helped Mark embrace his 'non'-alpha qualities, such as liking to sometimes be spooned, being called beautiful, not being as tall and muscular. Yet acting ‘adorable’ still made him cringe hard. </p><p>"Come on Markie, please, please, please!!", Donghyuck insisted, making big eyes at Mark.<br/>
The latter still didn't seem too convinced, but his face slightly softened as he rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Okay... Markie wants to hwave fwoood~", he poked his cheek and cringed in embarrassment as the omega clapped happily.<br/>
"Can Markie get a kwiss?", Mark asked, and as soon as he finished his sentence Donghyuck leant in for a sweet and soft kiss.<br/>
Laughter and cute giggles filled the living room of their apartment. The happiness making the both of them feel warm and giddy from the inside, in contrast to the cold weather outside.<br/>
It was November, rain was falling, and the wind was blowing loudly. Throwing the drops against their window resulting in a nice background sound.<br/>
A bit over one year back Mark was walking to his own apartment in the rain. Knowing that the only thing waiting for him was his shower and his bed. Now things have changed for the better.<br/>
He was so nervous back then, moving in together wasn’t even that big of a deal but to him it meant a lot. He remembered the day as if it was just yesterday.<br/>
<i>
“Donghyuck, w-we need to talk.”, Mark pressed out.<br/>
“What, Mark? Are you pregnant or what?”, Donghyuck mocked him. Actually Mark carefully prepared his little speech and was really hoping not to mess up. But since life wouldn’t for once make this easy for him he stumbled over his words.<br/>
“I was- uhm I- I’ve been thinking hard lately. We- we have been together for quite some time now and uh I was hoping to take the next step with you. You know, I love spending time with you-“<br/>
“You should, I’m your boyfriend after all.”, Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow, oblivious to what Mark was trying to tell him. “Sorry I interrupted you, please continue-“<br/>
“Anyways- uhm where did I- ah yes. So uhm, I always feel so lonely when you’re gone…so I wanted to ask you- but only if you want to- to move in with me.”<br/>
It was silent for a short moment and Mark’s heart already went haywire at the awkward silence.<br/>
“Oh Mark Lee what should I do with you…”, the younger let out a sarcastic sigh.<br/>
“W-What do you mean?”<br/>
“I’ve literally been waiting for you to ask me like 3 months. Thanks for finally gathering your courage to ask me tho. And yes, of course I want to move in with you.” Donghyuck leant forward to kiss Mark’s lips softly, a warm smile on his lips.<br/>
Needless to say, Mark had a great evening despite the awkward little talk. </i> </p><p> Since Donghyuck moved into Mark's apartment, it was filled with life. His bubbly personality made Mark feel at ease, and it changed the stigma of returning home. They would walk side by side whenever they were dismissed from their classes at the same time. Sometimes staying outside longer, especially during summer. They could be found just chilling in the park, surrounded by students, families, elders and a whole lot of doves, enjoying their time together.<br/>
Whenever Donghyuck’s classes finished earlier than Marks, Mark would hurry home to see him as soon as he was dismissed and vice-versa.<br/>
All in all, Mark's life was just a lot happier in general. He even let Jeno drag him to some parties, since he now had a boyfriend willing to dance with him, make out, and walk home with him.<br/>
Of course, his best friend still insisted on their movie nights which Mark happily agreed to, since Donghyuck was joining them, Jeno usually dragged Renjun along so he wouldn't feel like a third wheel.<br/>
It was a great thing that the two omegas grew closer as well since their partners were best friends, they themselves considered each other friends. Renjun's no-bullshit energy really perked Donghyuck's interest, as the two found many similarities in their behaviour.<br/>
Renjun and Jeno were a perfect match, and Donghyuck was always a bit jealous when he saw them sharing such close moments just through their mating bond.<br/>
He knew Mark was the one for him, he didn't question it one time, so he waited for him to make the first step. To get Mark to ask him. But he would be lying if he said he didn't kind of know that in this relationship, he had to make the first steps. With Mark, Donghyuck found himself being a bit self-conscious, unsure if the older had the same intentions, since all his former boyfriends weren't there to stay. But Mark was the one to stay, one day and he was sure of that, their relationship would bloom into a beautiful family. The seed of their love growing into a big tree with how much it was showered in affection, passion, friendship, and trust. A stable tree, just as stable as their relationship. Gaining new rings with every step they take and eventually carrying fruits that contain their own seeds of love. Raising children would fulfil their dreams and draw them even closer.<br/>
Right now, the next step to their goal would be their mating. Bonding their souls together forever. Promising to care for each other, being able to feel the other's feelings. Mating meant doubling your own responsibility. It meant sacrificing your own convenience to help your mate, which would then again result in you being happy yourself. It was way more intimate and closer than any kind of bond a person could possibly form with anyone else. Some people strongly believed in fate and destiny when it comes to choosing a mate, others just thought of it as a necessity. </p><p>Mark being the 'sap' Donghyuck always calls him, has always believed in fate. The sole thought of someday mating with his 'soulmate' made him all giddy and emotional. Which is exactly why he felt like Donghyuck took a huge load off his mind. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>Mark was currently sitting in the library with Jeno, hunched over his laptop when he chose to finally ask him what has been on his mind the last days.<br/>
"How did your mating go, Jeno?", his voice was barely a whisper, ears turning red immediately after having finished.<br/>
Jeno let out a chuckle as he answered, a sly smile decorating his lips.<br/>
"Well, it went great. There's always a bit of pain for your omega, but they get off at the pleasure, if you know what I mean. I mean, not gonna lie, Renjun scratched my back quite harshly, but nothing that will last forever."<br/>
The shock was visible in the older's eyes as he blinked at Jeno.<br/>
"O-okay-.."<br/>
"Don't worry Mark. The actual process isn't that big of a deal. It's basically really good sex that you probably won't ever forget."<br/>
"Did you feel the- you know- the bond?"<br/>
Jeno smiled fondly at the innocent question.<br/>
"Yeah. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't felt it yet. It's just so fulfilling and intense the first few days right after the mating. When it's still fresh I'd recommend staying with your omega for as long as possible."<br/>
"Can you feel what he's feeling?"<br/>
"Usually yes. Renjun is hard to read, so the fact that I'm mated to him is quite helpful. Yet, sometimes he still manages to bottle up and hide his feelings by for example overwhelming my senses..."<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
"You know, sometimes he just likes to have sex when he's in a bad mood, so I don't ask him what's happened and instead focus on the pleasure. You know what they say, a good knot can cure a-"<br/>
"Wowow- okay too much information." Mark waved his hands in front of him, signalising the line Jeno was crossing.<br/>
The latter was just snickering and then asked Mark in curiosity. "So, are you planning on getting mated? It's about time I think."<br/>
"Yeah, Donghyuck has asked... and I wanted to get some, some more preparing information. So, I can plan, you know-"<br/>
"First of all, gosh you can be lucky to have Donghyuck, any other would've left because you didn't ask them yet. Second of all, my advice is to do it in the upcoming holidays. Since the first days after the mating will be a bit exhausting for the both of you. Your body must adapt to the changes and Donghyuck will be extra clingy. So, don't you dare leave your omega alone directly after mating."<br/>
"I would never!"<br/>
"Good. I can't really give you more advice on your way, but you'll figure everything out on yourself. I'm sure. Go for it lion." The alpha smiled at Mark and gave him a pat on the back. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>Semester break has started, and Mark was already feeling the angry swarm of butterflies going crazy in his stomach.<br/>
"We have time now, and I want to be mated to you... So?" Mark asked as they were sitting at the kitchen table, slurping ramen as the steam heated up their faces.<br/>
"Yeah. You okay with tonight?", Donghyuck's lips curled into a soft smile. His cheeks turning a rosy pink.<br/>
"Yes, I'd very much like that.", Mark replied, the tip of his ears turning an even darker shade of pink than Donghyuck's puffy cheeks. </p><p>Mark was sitting on the bed, having prepared everything. He had a box of tissues, some baby wipes, condoms, a hair tie... He wasn't sure if he'd need all of it, but he was beyond prepared. A nice vanilla scent lingered in the room that was painted in the various hues of soft orange and pink due to the sun that was setting outside.<br/>
The door handle got pushed down and Donghyuck came into the bedroom. The lighting making him look even more ethereal as he entered. He was dressed in a golden satin robe that was barely held together by a small string that was tied around his waist.<br/>
"Close your mouth Markie, you don't want to eat flies, do you?", the golden boy chuckled.<br/>
Mark closed his mouth, feeling the dryness already. The omega smiled serenely and came closer to Mark, brushing the hair out of his eyes.<br/>
Their lips softly collided as Mark's hands found a home on the younger's hips in an instant, drawing small circles with his thumbs.<br/>
Tongues clashed and teeth bit on soft lips. Small whines escaped their lips as the kiss got more heated, then Donghyuck pulled away, leaving Mark lightheaded. "Alright Mark, undress please and lay down.", the omega said. His voice so reassuring and confident that Mark had to thank him for being his port in the storm of feelings and insecurity.<br/>
Mark followed the instructions, until he was laying on the bed completely naked, the last rays of sun warming up his body so he wouldn't shiver from the exposure to cold air.<br/>
"You look beautiful Mark.", Donghyuck smiled, mustering him from head to toe as he licked his lips. It only took a small tug on the knot around his waist to make it go completely loose, slipping through his fingers so lightly. Caressing the younger's hands while heaving a cool feeling due to the satin behind. The soft fabric slid down his shoulders until it got stuck on his elbows. Donghyuck moved his arms so the gown could fall on the floor. Revealing every inch of tanned skin.<br/>
"Can I touch you, Donghyuck?" Mark's question was barely a whisper, yet Donghyuck chuckled. "Yes, please do. I'm all yours, my alpha~"<br/>
Mark got up from the bed and walked around to stand behind Donghyuck. His breath making the younger shiver slightly as Mark's hands started caressing his sides. The alpha whispered sweet words into his neck, kissing the soft skin every now and then. "So beautiful-", he let his tongue drag over the boy's left shoulder before planting a soft kiss on the skin. "Your body is so beautiful-", he massaged the younger's hips lovingly. "As if carved by a Greek artist, my goddess-"<br/>
A small moan was emitted when Mark squeezed his ass with one hand, caressing his soft tummy with the other while kissing every inch of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much alpha.", Donghyuck sighed as he went lax in the alpha's touch.<br/>
He was lifted up and put down on the bed gently, where Mark slid in between his thighs.<br/>
A small layer of sweat made Donghyuck's face glow even more as his alpha started kissing his chest, sucking, and licking over his honey like skin.<br/>
"M-mark~", the younger panted as soon as Mark's lips attached to his nipple, creating suction.<br/>
"You'll look even more beautiful when you carry my pups one day- your tits will nurture our babies. Gosh I can't even think straight-", Mark started rambling as he took in the younger's arousing sight. Hair messed up, skin shining, and his chest lifting up and down irregularly. The younger spread his legs and stared at Mark with heavy lidded eyes.<br/>
"You're mine.", the omega whispered.<br/>
"I'm yours. Forever yours.", Mark nodded as he slid his hand in between the younger's legs, dipping his finger into the crease of his ass where slick was already coating his hole.<br/>
"In, now.", Donghyuck moaned and tried to rock his hips against the digit. </p><p>Mark pushed his finger in with ease and instantly started moving it. The wet walls engulfing his finger, begging for more. And he was willing to give more, as he pushed in a second finger, watching Donghyuck's nature unravel in front of him.<br/>
He had his eyes closed, wiggling beneath Mark.<br/>
"So beautiful for me- gosh such a pretty omega. So tempting, my golden boy. I'm so glad you honoured me to be your alpha.", Mark let his thoughts roll off his tongue while fingering the younger, preparing him for what's next to come.<br/>
Three of his fingers were penetrating the omega's ass by now, making the latter moan loudly. Sweet moans and the scent of his slick clouding Mark's senses like drizzling honey all over his taste buds. </p><p>"Please, I want you inside-", Donghyuck pleaded. And who was Mark to refuse his boyfriend?<br/>
The alpha gave him a quick nod and stroke his dick a few times, hooked his arms under the younger's knees and pushed in.<br/>
"Oh, fuck yes~", Donghyuck moaned while Mark let out a groan, indicating that both were feeling the pleasure. His hips started snapping forward as he gave in to his carnal desire of fucking the omega into oblivion, much to the younger's liking. Donghyuck's moans increased in volume when Mark finally angled his thrusts right against his prostate. Their immense feelings outweighed every sense of space and time as they moved their bodies in synch, hoping to make each other feel their best.<br/>
Mark again attached his lips to the younger's neck that was already painted in various shades, ranging from soft reds to dark purple. And soon a mating bite would decorate the younger's neck outshining all the bruises of love, binding him to his alpha.<br/>
Mark felt the pull in his lower region, telling his body that he will soon be ready to grow the knot that is mandatory for their mating ritual. Nails were dragging down his back as Donghyuck pulled him as close as possible, chasing his own relief on the older's dick, trying to push his ass even harder against the cock. He wanted it deeper, deeper than humanly possible. He wanted to be able to feel it in his stomach, in his womb where one day his pups would grow. </p><p>"I'm close- baby I'm so close", Mark moaned, making the bed squeak with his harsh movements.<br/>
"Me too, Mark~", Donghyuck panted.<br/>
Marks hips started thrusting irregularly as he shot his load into the younger. Donghyuck immediately clamped down on him, releasing his own cum while panting heavily.<br/>
"Mark me, please- mate me.", he whined, riding out his high as Mark's knot started filling him up.<br/>
The alpha growled as he leant down and rocked his hips again, the knot growing steadily. He looked at Donghyuck for another reassuring nod and then bit down on his neck. A pained moan could be heard faintly in the background. Mark felt like his head was underwater, everything felt so surreal as the bond was forming. He could hear his pulse in his ears and the blood rush through every vein.<br/>
Mark was quick to lick away the small drops of blood once he pulled off, his knot still buried deep inside of the omega.<br/>
"M-my alpha. Forever mine.", Donghyuck smiled, exhaustion written clearly on his face.<br/>
"Yeah. I am yours and you are mine.", Mark leant down to capture Donghyuck's lips in a soft kiss.<br/>
"Can you keep it inside please? It helps with the pain.", the younger asked, referring to Mark's knot that was catching onto his rim comfortably filling him up.<br/>
"Sure-", Mark shrugged. "But you might wanna change position, so I can like- spoon you. Otherwise your thighs will hurt like bitch tomorrow."<br/>
"Yes- thanks Mark. I love how even during cockwarming you care about my precious thighs~", the younger teased.<br/>
"Oh, shut up-", Mark shook his head and laughed.<br/>
They shifted on the bed until both of them were comfortable enough</p><p>Mark was beyond happiness, finally having found his destiny. The love of his life, his soulmate and now his mate, Lee Donghyuck. </p><p>When he woke up again, he felt the sun tickle his face, or maybe it was Donghyuck's hair, but then again, Donghyuck was the sun so it was basically the same. It was awesome to wake up with Donghyuck on his chest. Somewhere in the night they must've moved, since Mark's knot was now deflated and not inside the younger anymore.<br/>
Mark felt some of the sticky residue on his thighs and decided to bend over to get the wet wipes. At least he didn't prepare them just to not use them in the end, like he did with the condoms, tissues and hair tie. As quiet as possible he pulled out a baby wipe and reached under the blanket. His hands met Donghyuck's warm thighs and ass, as he cleaned both of them up. Donghyuck groaned softly and moved his head slightly to be more comfortable.<br/>
"Good morning baby~", Mark smiled, kissing the top of his mate's head, stroking through his messed up dark brown hair.<br/>
"Mhm-", the younger answered, showing no signs of wanting to get up.<br/>
"Wanna sleep some more?"<br/>
"Mhm." This time it sounded like a yes to Mark, maybe it was just the bond that had told Mark what his mate wanted.<br/>
The next days went by in a haze of cuddling, kissing, making out, and clinging to each other in general just like Jeno predicted, based off his own experience. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>A month has passed since their mating and up until now everything has been going well. Soon Donghyuck will have his heat, the first heat after their mating. Supposedly heat sex gets better once you're mated, at least that's what Jeno told him.<br/>
It was currently 7 am and neither of them wanted to actually get up.<br/>
"Mark-", the younger murmured.<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Can I- I don't feel too well... you think it's okay if I stay at home today?"<br/>
"Oh, what is it?", Mark immediately sat up, mustering the boy, worry slipping through the bond.<br/>
"I-I- feel sick.", The alpha put his hand on Donghyuck’s forehead gently. "Your temperature is fine, what symptoms do you have?", He asked.<br/>
"Nausea, I feel like I'mma throw up anytime soon-", Donghyuck coughed out, sitting up as well, one hand on his stomach and one over his mouth.<br/>
"Oh fuck- wait, let's get you to the bathroom.", Mark lifted up the younger and carried him to the bathroom right away, putting a towel in front of the toilet so Donghyuck wouldn't have to sit on the cold floor.<br/>
A few seconds later, Donghyuck was already throwing up, while his mate held back the short strands of his hair, stroking over his back reassuringly.<br/>
"Let it all out baby, I'll call a doctor and make an appointment for you."<br/>
The younger was crying from the sickness and the constant urge to throw up more, his throat clenching.<br/>
"I'm sorry-", he sobbed.<br/>
"There's nothing to be sorry for, trust me. That's happened to all of us before. Lemme get you a glass of water-" Mark got up from his kneeling position and walked over to the kitchen, filling up a glass with tap water before returning back to Donghyuck. The omega was curled up on the floor, panting from the disgusting feeling.<br/>
"Hey- drink something and I'll clean up okay?", Mark gave the glass to Donghyuck and flushed the toilet, trying to clean it with the toilet brush.<br/>
"Thank you- oh god this is so nasty I'm sorry.", Donghyuck apologized again, having finished the glass.<br/>
"It's best if you brush your teeth to get rid of the taste. And really- don't worry about it. Being sick is nothing to be ashamed of. You need help getting up?"<br/>
"Yeah, I feel kinda weak..."<br/>
Mark helped the younger up, holding onto his waist to support him while brushing his teeth. </p><p>"I gotta go now, but I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry for leaving you in this state-", Mark pecked his mate’s cheek after wrapping him up in blankets on the couch.<br/>
"Don't be. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later babe, bye, love you."<br/>
"I love you too. Call me if you feel worse- and don't forget your appointment for 11 am."<br/>
"I won't, now shush, go.", Donghyuck waved him goodbye. </p><p>Even though he already felt way better than in the morning, he was on his way to the doctor. A weird feeling of uncertainty laying heavily on his mind. What could have possibly caused this? Well, he was going to find out sooner or later today. </p><p>"Lee Donghyuck to room 4 please. The doctor will be with you soon.", The nurse led him to the room and left once he sat down on the other side of the desk that was right at the entrance of the room.<br/>
A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a young female alpha, probably in her late twenties to early thirties.<br/>
"Hello Lee Donghyuck, my name is Dr. Kang Seulgi. Why are you here today?", she smiled at Donghyuck.<br/>
"Nice to meet you, I had very bad nausea this morning and had to throw up quite badly. It ebbed away a few hours later, but we had already set the appointment.", he answered.<br/>
"We, as in?"<br/>
"My mate called."<br/>
"Ah alright. So, you say it's not as bad as in the morning?"<br/>
"Yes, exactly."<br/>
"Did you drink too much maybe?"<br/>
"No, I don't really drink anything. Like no alcohol."<br/>
"Did you eat anything that might've been bad?"<br/>
"Not to my knowledge."<br/>
"Hmm I see. Let me do a quick check-up. Would you please go over there and sit down on the treatment couch?"<br/>
As Donghyuck walked over and hopped onto the couch she got out a few utensils such as stethoscope, a wooden rod, blood sugar monitor and various other medical stuff.<br/>
"I will listen to your breathing now, please breathe in and out deeply and calmly.", she advised and listened to his breathing through the stethoscope.<br/>
She proceeded to do some checks, looking into his mouth and ears as well as checking his blood pressure.<br/>
"And?", Donghyuck asked.<br/>
"Your body seems to be perfectly fine. Top in shape, so you most definitely don't have to worry about that. Now, you mentioned that you're mated?"<br/>
"Yes, I am.", The boy smiled proudly.<br/>
"Are you on birth control?"<br/>
"I mean, I'm quite...forgetful. I usually take my birth control regularly, but there might be days where I miss it accidentally.", He chuckled nervously.<br/>
"Hm. When was your last heat?", She asked, the tension was very strong all of sudden when the younger gulped, realization slowly kicking in.<br/>
"T-that can't be."<br/>
"I mean, it might have been just bad luck that you had to throw up today. But there is always the possibility of pregnancy, you know? Did you have sex in the last few weeks?", Dr. Kang asked calmly.<br/>
"Plenty.", the omega replied, his mind already wandering back to the great memories with Mark as Dr. Kang's chuckle brought him back to where he was.<br/>
"You might want to take a pregnancy test. Even if you used a condom and took birth control, there still is the possibility of getting pregnant. Until now, there isn't really any contraceptive that is proven to be 100% safe."<br/>
Donghyuck gulped, feeling hot and cold all over as his heart beat loudly.<br/>
"I-I- can't- I'm still just a student at university- I can't possibly- oh god... What will Mark think-", the boy started rambling before he felt Dr. Kang's hand on his.<br/>
"Please don't worry so much- Let's first check if you even are pregnant, and then we can think of a solution, okay?" Her voice was smooth, just like her hands that were holding her patient's. Donghyuck nodded, one last small sob leaving his nose as he looked up to her again. "Yeah, thank you..."<br/>
The doctor got up and walked over to one of the cupboards on the opposite side of the room, pulling out a pregnancy test, taking it out of its cardboard packaging. "So, you will need to take off the cap, and then you will go to the toilet and pee on it. Afterwards please put the cap on again and then we wait for around 10 minutes before the result will be clear. Got it?" She explained carefully, giving the pregnancy test kit to Donghyuck. "Yeah, got it."<br/>
"The toilets are down the hall and on the left. Please come back once you've finished. And don't forget to wash your hands."<br/>
"Yes, I won't. Thank you."</p><p>It was his walk of shame. He felt like every pair of eyes was fixated on him and the pregnancy test he tried to hide in his sleeve. The omega locked the door and did what Dr. Kang told him to do, then he returned to the room. He immediately felt relieved when he sat back down facing the young doctor. She sent off a peaceful vibe that calmed him down. Or maybe it was her alpha pheromones that did the magic.<br/>
"Alright Donghyuck. While we are waiting tell me some more about yourself. How did you and your mate meet?"<br/>
They made some small talk, and Donghyuck must admit, it was helping him a lot. Talking about his awesome mate made him feel at ease immediately. Some of the worry was lifted off his chest as they talked about Mark.<br/>
"Okay, now the time is up. Shall we look at the results?"<br/>
Donghyuck wordlessly handed over the pregnancy test to her and looked down, fiddling with his hands.<br/>
"Want me to look? Or do you wanna see yourself?"<br/>
"Please just tell me...", Donghyuck muttered.<br/>
The silence was thick. He swore he could cut through it as Dr. Kang inspected the results. </p><p>"Congratulations Donghyuck. You are pregnant!", she smiled and handed the test back to Donghyuck. </p><p>Shock. He was shocked. Even though he knew there was a possibility of being pregnant, he didn't think he'd be that surprised and both shocked.<br/>
Tears started welling up in his eyes as he bit his lip, unable to get a word out press out a word.<br/>
"Hey, it's okay. Take your time.", Dr. Kang tried to take off some of the boy's pressure, stroking his arm calmingly. </p><p>Donghyuck took a few minutes of silent crying before he could look up to his doctor again. "Fuck...", he whispered. "I- I just- I'm so young... I- My boyfriend- he can't... We can't provide for the child. I just- oh god. What if he will leave me?"<br/>
"Well- judging the way you described him earlier I'm sure you will be okay. He sounds like a genuine boy, you already have an apartment, so you at least don't have to worry about that. His parents seem to be well off so I'm certain you will be able to provide."<br/>
"I don't know... we always wanted children but-"<br/>
"No but, you are pregnant, you will have a baby in several months. You might be pregnant earlier in life, but trust me, once it is here, you will be the happiest parent, just like you would ten years later. This is your chance, so please take it."<br/>
"O-okay-... thank you, Doctor Kang. I- I will talk to him.", Donghyuck sighed.<br/>
"Great. And I am sure he will be happy about it. My wife works as a gynaecologist, I highly recommend you to make an appointment as soon as possible for a first check-up, where you will also talk about all the steps you will have to take on your way to parenthood." She smiled at the omega and squeezed his hand.<br/>
"Thank you. Really."<br/>
"You're welcome. Now, you probably know, but please refrain from drinking any alcohol at all from now on. I wish you the best, Donghyuck.", She got up from her seat and led him out of the room, once again wishing him the best as they bid goodbye. </p><p>Meanwhile Mark was sitting in his lecture, a weird feeling spreading in his body. His mind drawing to conclusions, as he looked at his watch. 11:30, he must be at the doctor's right now... Why do I have such a weird feeling- what if he has a serious illness? What if he's in danger? Shit, shit, shit.<br/>
He could no longer focus on his lecture, just waiting for the clock to strike 12 'o'clock so he could leave and get home as soon as possible. </p><p>Donghyuck was sitting at home. His mind still completely running wild at the thought of being pregnant. He got up and walked towards the full body mirror, pulling up his shirt. His clammy hands felt uncomfortable against his warm stomach, unlike Mark's hands that would always rub his tummy so lovingly. So far there was no sign of a visible pregnancy belly, maybe if he squinted really hard, he could see a small curve, but it could just be bloating after all. </p><p>The rattling of keys and the door lock brought Donghyuck back to reality. The fact that he had to tell Mark about the circumstances already made him feel sick yet again. </p><p>"Donghyuck?", Mark asked, knocking on the door to the bedroom.<br/>
The omega let his shirt slip down as he opened the door. "Hey Mark.", He hugged the alpha tightly.<br/>
"What did the doctor say? I had such an uncanny feeling in the pit of my stomach..."<br/>
"Mark can we please... sit down?", Donghyuck asked, making Mark feel even more worried.<br/>
"Yes, sure.", Donghyuck pulled Mark to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. Mark held onto his hand and sat down.<br/>
"Okay, shoot."<br/>
"Okay, so... I might just show you?", Donghyuck reached under the pillow where he put the pregnancy test before. He pulled it out and gave it to Mark.<br/>
"A-are you?", the alpha stuttered.<br/>
"Yes. I am.", Donghyuck revealed, his usually so strong and confident voice shaky and fragile all of sudden.<br/>
It was silent, just like when Dr. Kang told him the results. He then felt strong arms wrapping around his body as the alpha buried his head in the crease between Donghyuck’s shoulder and neck.<br/>
"It's okay. We will be okay- I am... It's very sudden, but I am- I am sure we'll be okay.", Mark stammered. On the one hand, he was extremely relieved that is was nothing dangerous or life threatening, on the other hand he was worried. Were they even ready for parenting? Were they mature enough to bring up a child?<br/>
"Are you sure Mark?", Donghyuck asked surprised by Mark's positive response.<br/>
"Yes. I am... I have always wanted to have a family with you, and even if it's a bit out of the blue, I am certain that we will grow more mature with everything that will happen in the next few months and years." Mark pecked the mating bite on Donghyuck's neck while letting the younger drown in his comfort.<br/>
"Thank you. Really, I am so, so glad to have you by my side, Mark.", The younger kissed Mark's unruly mop of black hair and chuckled slightly as he realised how distressed the older's appearance was.<br/>
Mark's stomach growled loudly causing Donghyuck to giggle even more.<br/>
"Are you hungry Markie?", He asked.<br/>
"Yeah, a lot actually. I just kinda forgot about it, because I was so worried about you.", Mark admitted.<br/>
"Shall I cook something for you?", Donghyuck asked his alpha.<br/>
"No- no you shall rest. I will cook- scratch that, I will order something. Something healthy though, you shouldn't be eating unhealthy. No fatty foods, no alcohol, not too much sugar-"<br/>
"Mark Lee! I dare you, if you take away my chocolate you won't be getting any of my ass for the next 8 months."<br/>
"This is about our child! And you're being unfair..."<br/>
"Come on, I need my sugar. It gives me much needed energy. Now hurry up and order food, cause I'm hungry too." Donghyuck playfully slapped his arm as he wiggled out of Mark's hold. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>They were adapting rather quickly to their situation and soon Mark was all giddy, talking to Donghyuck's still quite flat stomach.<br/>
Today would be their first gynaecologist examination.<br/>
Both of them were nervous while waiting in the lobby of the gynaecologist Dr. Kang recommended Donghyuck.<br/>
"Please come with me, Dr. Bae is waiting for you there.", one of the nurses lead the two to the door. He knocked at the door and as he heard a small "Come inside please!", he opened the door for Mark and Donghyuck to enter.<br/>
The nurse left again after closing the door, leaving the pair with the small lady behind the desk.<br/>
"Good afternoon.", Dr. Bae got up as she looked up at the two, bowing politely.<br/>
The lady was rather small and had a friendly smile, she was beautiful, Donghyuck immediately noticed.<br/>
"Good afternoon." Both Mark and Donghyuck said as they bowed as well.<br/>
"Please have a seat.", She mentioned to the two seats on the opposite side of the desk as she sat down on hers.<br/>
The couple sat down as they held hands.<br/>
"My name is Dr. Bae Joohyun, I'm a certified gynaecologist and will be examining yours and your baby's health over the course of your pregnancy.", she smiled charismatically.<br/>
Donghyuck couldn't take his eyes off the female omega's beauty as he just smiled in return.<br/>
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Bae.", Mark replied for both him and Donghyuck.<br/>
"Since this is our first time meeting, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. So why don't you both tell me a bit about yourself, what you do for a living, and how you have been dealing with the situation so far." Dr. Bae suggested. Mark looked at Donghyuck to get him to start.<br/>
"So, my name is Lee Donghyuck, I'm a college student and I’m an art major.  I am 23 years old and I have a small part time job at a patisserie. Even though I was very, very concerned at first, Mark helped me come to terms with the situation of being pregnant. And I am now quite excited."<br/>
Dr. Bae smiled as he finished, typing down some notes on her Mac. She then looked at Mark through her glasses, who was equally as shocked by her beauty. Mark cleared his throat and started speaking as well. "Uhm, I'm Mark Lee, 24 years old. I'm a music production major and I as of recently have a part time job at a books and stationary shop. I was really surprised at his pregnancy, but I was never opposed to the idea of having children and am very happy that me and my mate now have the opportunity.”, he finished his little introduction.<br/>
Dr. Bae seemed to be very pleased with the information she got based off their answers as she smiled. "Thank you both. I see you are already very mature. You see, I do these little introductions to get to know my clients and patients so I can be able to examine whether you are ready to have children or not. And it seems to me as if both of you are mentally prepared to be parents. I'm glad to know that you are mated and have a steady income, even if it's not very high I suppose."<br/>
Both of them nodded.<br/>
"But my parents have a law firm and Donghyuck and me have our own apartment.", Mark explained further.<br/>
"That is very good to hear. Since children in general are expensive.", Dr. Bae chuckled.<br/>
"Yes, I can imagine."<br/>
"How have your parents reacted?"<br/>
"Well, my parents were pretty chill. They told me they were expecting children anyways and my dad said that my mum was literally my age when she got pregnant.", Donghyuck smiled.<br/>
"That's great, and in your case Mark?"<br/>
"Both of my mum's were happy. Yet, my omega mum was a bit worried for Donghyuck.", Mark replied truthfully.<br/>
"Ah yes, I understand. So, we will now do some tests, just to make sure you are healthy to ensure your baby's safety. This appointment will be your longest, so don't worry, this is not the norm. Today we will do a general health check-up, a urine test, several blood tests, a second pregnancy test, just for the record-" Dr. Bae chuckled as she continued. "-a pap smear, STD testing, genetic carrier screening and then we will calculate your due date."<br/>
"Oof that's a lot-", Mark's eyes were the size of tennis balls as he was looking at Donghyuck in disbelief.  "Yes, I know right? But I have tried my best to research a bit, so I'm not shocked by that." The omega chuckled.<br/>
They started off with the urine and blood tests, and thankfully Mark was holding his hand when Donghyuck got his blood samples taken. </p><p>"Now we will do the genetic carrier screening, have you ever gotten screened before?", Dr. Bae asked.<br/>
"No, I haven't.", the omega replied.<br/>
"It's important so we can see if you carry any genetic conditions. For example, Tay Sachs disease, cystic fibrosis, sickle cell anaemia, thalassemia, and others.", the gynaecologist informed them. </p><p>They did all the tests, which took quite some time, but they had to be done in order to insure their baby's health, as well as Donghyuck's. </p><p>"We will see each other again in 5 weeks, when you're at around 10 weeks. Then we can have the first ultrasound.", She shook Donghyuck's and Mark's hands, that's when they noticed how big their size difference actually was. Now Donghyuck wasn't tall himself, so was Mark, but Dr. Bae was just tiny compared to them. 'Pocket size'- Renjun would say.<br/>
"Thank you for your time today.", Donghyuck smiled happily, his and Mark's hands dangling between their bodies with their fingers intertwined. They said goodbye and went home, the day having strained all their energy. In a good way though.<br/>
This night they slept like babies themselves. </p><p>The weeks passed and Donghyuck was looking at his stomach every day, hoping for the small bump to be more visible. They were currently at the modern gynaecologist’s practice for their first ultrasound.<br/>
"Good to see you again, Donghyuck and Mark. How have you two been doing?", Dr. Bae asked. Her long black hair was now cut to a long bob, suiting her just perfectly.<br/>
"We've been doing just fine. The morning sickness doesn't occur often, and I have been keeping up with the diet very well."<br/>
"I'm so happy to hear that.", she smiled genuinely while walking over to a small computer like machine.<br/>
"So today, we're doing the first ultrasound scan. Please come and sit down on here comfortably. Pull up your shirt and open your zipper and buttons on your jeans please."<br/>
Donghyuck did what she asked him to, nervously looking up to Mark who was standing next to him, pressing a quick kiss against the younger's hand.<br/>
"This is the ultrasound machine, don't worry ultrasound is not dangerous to you or your baby and it doesn't hurt at all. It uses sound waves to create a picture of your baby that we will be able to look at on the screen. At first, I will do a dating scan, even though we have already calculated your due date, a scan will be more accurate."<br/>
"Understood."<br/>
"I will spread gel on your stomach, watch out it's a bit cold to the touch." She chuckled and spread some translucent gel, that reminded Donghyuck way too much of lube. He flinched a bit as the cold gel was colder than he thought, or maybe his stomach was just warmer, it didn't matter because it soon warmed up to his temperature.<br/>
"For your information, I'm a trained sonographer, so I know my work."<br/>
"I never said otherwise. I trust you, Dr.", Donghyuck said, a bit surprised at her sudden statement.<br/>
"Now, what I'm holding in my hand right now is a transducer. I will now have a look at your baby, and you can see it on the screen." Dr. Bae was gliding the transducer over Donghyuck's small baby bump. A small sob could he heard as they first saw the little grey blob on the screen.<br/>
"Now this is your baby. I will measure their size to be then able to find out how old they are to them calculate a due date. Please don't expect the baby to actually get born on the exact day, so see due 'date' more as due 'month'.", Her voice sounded like she had experience. Maybe she had children herself? But then again, she was a gynaecologist, of course she knew about childbirth.<br/>
"Yeah, understandable.", Mark nodded, his thumb caressing Donghyuck's hand gently.<br/>
"Now- let's look at the baby's heartbeat. This can be a very emotional moment.", Dr. Bae smiled and pushed some buttons on the speakers next to the computer screen. </p><p>Thump...thump...thump..., The small and fast heartbeat was monitored and could be heard quietly in the room.<br/>
"Oh my god Mark-", the young omega whispered. Tears of joy and excitement filling his almond shaped eyes. His mate leant down to press a sweet kiss onto his lips, his eyes watering as well.<br/>
"This is our baby- our little pup, oh god I'm so happy."<br/>
Their silent observer was smiling to herself as she did her measurements, giving the couple some time to process everything. </p><p>It took a few minutes for Mark and Donghyuck to notice that they were not actually in their little bubble. Their mating bond keeping them close and connected with each other so deeply, it was sometimes easy to get lost in each other's feelings and sensations, just like right now. </p><p>"Here is your print. If you want to, we can make the next appointment in 4 weeks from now? Just ask at the reception for another appointment.", Dr. Bae handed them the small print of the ultrasound. Mark took the print, immediately putting it inside of his wallet to keep it safe while Donghyuck thanked Dr. Bae, who was currently cleaning up the gel.<br/>
Once she was all done, the couple left the room after once again bowing slightly, saying goodbye to the small lady. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>The other appointments were just as emotional and once they found out they were going to have a son, they were laying in each other’s arms, crying happy tears.<br/>
It was at home where Mark started pacing around rearranging their bedroom to find the perfect place for the future baby bed.<br/>
"Baby peanut is gonna sleep in our room for the first year. And then we will probably have to look for a bigger apartment..." </p><p>Baby peanut was what they were lovingly calling their child. The ultrasound picture just reminded Mark of a peanut and from that time until now they were calling their baby 'peanut'. They had a list of names, every day they would cross out a name that they didn't like just as much as the others. It was their little countdown since Donghyuck was in his 7th month. They had around two months left to settle for a name, and still there were 27 names on the list. </p><p> </p><p>Mark didn't think Donghyuck could get any more beautiful. His hips widened a bit, his stomach was round, and he grew boobs. And if the alpha was being honest, he might get kind of sad once Donghyuck's chest gets smaller again after he stopped breastfeeding.<br/>
His omega still felt self-conscious about the way his body started changing. He loved to be pregnant, to have Mark on his knees talking to their son while kissing his stomach lovingly.<br/>
"Mark come on- stop making a mess and come to me instead.", Donghyuck padded the space next to him on the bed. Mark was never one to refuse his mate and immediately sat down cuddling to Donghyuck.<br/>
"Can you massage me please?", the omega asked. Mark's hands already started tugging on the younger's shirt, trying to get it off. "Of course, darling."<br/>
He knew he would also benefit from the massage, as he could touch his beloved omega, caress his skin, curves, and his whole body.<br/>
Before he knew it, he had Donghyuck sitting on the bed half naked, his bare back facing Mark.<br/>
The smell of lavender massage oil filled the room and Donghyuck deeply inhaled. "Mhm- smells so good~", he loved the scent of lavender. As soon as he closed his eyes Mark's warm hands started kneading the tensed muscles on his back. A heaven of pale lilac flowers popped up in his mind, as he imagined walking through the fields of freshly grown and aromatic lavender. Hand in hand with his mate Mark. Soft groans spilt from his lips as Mark did wonders to his tensed back, his fingers digging in all the right places that helped Donghyuck relax, as well as moan in pain. For every painful whimper, Mark would kiss the spot softly, letting his lips linger a bit too long for it to be considered a peck, his tongue sometimes touching the skin. The lavender oil was disgusting, but Mark just couldn't help kissing the younger's back. Too beautiful was the curve from his waist to his hips.<br/>
The younger leant back into Mark's chest as his alpha wrapped his arms around his naked torso.<br/>
"Thank you, it feels better now.", Donghyuck said, examining Mark's hands that were crossed on front of him. Mark started kissing along his nape and playfully bit the sensitive skin, his hands wandering up to cup the younger's breasts.<br/>
"M-mark-", Donghyuck panted. He didn't mind getting his boobs touched, it was just a different feeling and he had to get used to it first. His nipples were still as sensitive, even more now that they got a bit bigger and puffier to be able to nurture his son one day.<br/>
Mark was hard- not to mention his hands that were now squeezing his boobs and the teeth that were grazing over the mating bite.<br/>
"You are just too hot to resist- babe I can't hold back when it comes to you.", The alpha whispered lowly into Donghyuck's ear, nibbling on the ear lobe. Goosebumps appeared all over the boy's body as Mark was making putty out of him. Donghyuck was like magic sand underneath Mark's fingertips. Moldable but fragile. As if Mark was just playing with him, yet his love was pouring on the omega. Like waves he crashed the small shapes he built out of sand. Mark was the current, young, energetic, passionate, fluffy, and soft too. He crashed into Donghyuck, surprising but also expected. Right now, he was flicking his tongue over the hickeys he made, his hands already at the younger's hips, gently caressing the round shapes. "You're simply perfection.", He groaned, rutting his hips against Donghyuck's lower back, his knees were on either side of Donghyuck's hips, so that the younger could hold onto his legs for support.<br/>
The omega leaned his head against Mark's shoulder as his breathing got ragged.<br/>
Mark's hands were trying to wrestle off the younger's sweatpants by now, roaming over every inch of newly exposed skin. He hooked his feet under the boy's knees to pry his legs apart as the warm palms were squeezing Donghyuck's inner thighs.<br/>
Soft moans were released as the latter's hips started gyrating back against Mark's crotch.<br/>
"M-Mark-"<br/>
"Yes, my Darling?"<br/>
"I'm hard- and so are you."<br/>
"I'm aware.", Mark nodded and lifted his hand up to the younger's lips, nudging his finger between the soft wet pillows. Donghyuck let loose, releasing all the tension in his jaw as he let Mark almost fuck his throat with the digits. Once they were all wet and slippery from the younger's spit, he started fisting his hard on. Teasing the younger by putting pressure on the cock, yet not moving his hand.<br/>
Donghyuck let out an exasperated whine and tried to buck his hips upwards to get some friction.<br/>
Before he could complain any more, Mark’s other hand slipped in between his legs, circling the boy's wet rim. It had him shuddering in the soft touches, his muscles tensed up and his mind was going haywire, on the verge of snapping and just fucking into the tight grip around his dick.<br/>
"M-mhhh-Mark please m-move. D-do something-", he was holding his breath, pressing the words out.<br/>
And with that Mark pushed his index finger into the wet hole and moved the hand around Donghyuck's dick. Tugging and pushing he tried to tip his boyfriend and mate over the edge. He was wiggling in Mark's touch, his legs shivering as he tried to open them wider. It took a lot of concentration and self-control for Mark not to immediately pry off his clothes and fuck the younger. Still he managed and moved his hands quicker. He now pushed in three fingers, reaching for Donghyuck's prostate.<br/>
"I-i'm close- oh god- fuck Mark!!!!", He moaned loudly, barely being able to form coherent sentences since his mind and tongue was heavy with pleasure.<br/>
Soon he felt his body tense as white, hot pleasure invaded every inch, his dick releasing spurts of cum. Even his nipples were slightly leaking, the scent of the sweet fluids directly going to Mark's head, flipping Donghyuck around.<br/>
The blush on the omega's face was so tempting, as if he was begging for more, a small trail of saliva running down his chin.<br/>
Mark quickly undressed and got in between the younger's legs, pressing a kiss to his chest.<br/>
"You look so stunningly beautiful. Your tits already carry some milk, your hips wide and ready to soon give birth to our son and your ravishing tanned thighs ready to capture and cast a spell over me.". Even though he just came, Mark's voice and the words he said could make him instantly cum again.<br/>
"Mhm- Mark-"<br/>
The black-haired head soon disappeared from Donghyuck's vision, he didn't know what was going on until he felt a wet muscle sucking on his rim. He then realised Mark was literally flexing his oral skills on the younger, pushing his tongue inside the boy.<br/>
"Oh fuck~", Donghyuck moaned, his hands reaching down to bury his fingers into Mark's soft hair. He spread his legs even further apart as he was moaning loudly. Mark loved to eat him out, yet they usually just stuck with regular penetrative sex. And Donghyuck had no idea why because this was simply heaven on earth. The muscles in his thighs and back were clenching when Mark made a particularly sloppy suck. And before he knew it, he came a second time. The moan in his throat breaking off, as he just whimpered in oversensitivity. "Can you go another round?", Mark asked, looking up at the younger from between his legs.<br/>
"I-I'm all spent Mark.", the younger panted his body still trying to come down from the second orgasm. Waves of pleasure still rolling through his pelvis.<br/>
Mark was rock hard, his cock begging for relief. Relief that Donghyuck was willing to give him.<br/>
"Come here, lemme suck you off. Use my throat Mark.”, the younger shuffled aside, pushing Mark down on his back. He then sat down on the older's thighs, trying to bend down to suck him off. "Fuck- we need a different position, that one won't work out. Sit down on the edge, I'll kneel.", Donghyuck held his stomach as he shimmied off the bed, catching the pillow Mark was tossing him. He never wanted the younger to hurt when kneeling in front of him.<br/>
The boy sat down on the pillow, spreading Mark's legs so he could get in between. He looked up at the older, his long lashes making it hard for Mark to look into his eyes directly. Slowly the younger wrapped his full lips around the head of Mark's dick, his tongue toying with the swollen tip.<br/>
"Oh god yeah~", Mark groaned, pulling on Donghyuck's dark brown long locks. The lips formed a tight ring around Mark and if he closed his eyes, he might even confuse the mouth around his dick with Donghyuck's tight ass.<br/>
His omega went down on him, gag reflex long gone as he had been able to practice giving head often enough. He loved the feeling of having his mouth stuffed full of his boyfriend's cock, to him it was somehow erotic to think of using his mouth on Mark that way. Making Mark the victim of hot deep red pleasure. Velvety and smooth were Donghyuck's muffled moans around Marks cock. The vibrations going straight to Mark's dick. He couldn't focus on anything but the wet and hot hole around himself. Mark's hips started thrusting up against the tight throat, giving pleasure to both himself and the lover between his legs that was currently digging his fingers into Mark's thick thighs.<br/>
"Fuck-", Mark groaned, thrusting his hips harder, chasing his orgasm.<br/>
With a few more sucks of the younger Mark finally released his seed into the boys mouth, his omega gulping down everything.<br/>
"So good for me- thank you Donghyuck.", He leant down and kissed the younger's head, helping him up. The younger was equally as spent as Mark, his lips were red and all puffy, multiple hickeys covered his neck and his nipples were shining with some of the liquid that was oozing out. Mark quickly slid his tongue over them, giving them a short suck, causing Donghyuck to moan slightly, and then cuddled close to his naked mate. "Good night Baby."<br/>
"Good night Markie."</p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p>"Jisung!", Donghyuck smiled proudly as Mark crossed out the last name on the small board they hung up on their fridge.<br/>
'Jisung' was the remaining name. Their little boy would be called Jisung. "Hello Jisungie~ soon we'll be able to hold you in our arms my baby. But for now mommy will take good care of you, in there.", Mark stroked over Donghyuck's tummy, his smile as bright as the stars in his eyes. "I can't believe it- I am so happy Mark. You can't imagine-"<br/>
"Oh dear, I can imagine! I mean it's our son, our little Jisungie."</p><p>The doorbell rang and Mark was quick to open, letting in their guests for tonight.<br/>
"Hey Jeno, hello Renjun, hey Yeri. Come in please."<br/>
Donghyuck was standing in the kitchen, fixing some pork belly when their friends arrived. </p><p>"Ahh I just love your apartment. But it's such a shame that you had to leave Hyuckie.", Yerim sighed as she hugged Donghyuck.<br/>
"Come on, now you can have Wendy over whenever you want.", the younger winked.<br/>
"True, true. Ah you've grown so much since I last saw you-", she added.<br/>
"...yeah not in height tho.", Donghyuck groaned.<br/>
"It suits you. And I mean, there's a little pup in there~ how cute is that?"</p><p>Yeri was supportive the second Donghyuck told her about his pregnancy, she was excited and helped him select some names to put on the list. All in all, she was a pretty dope best friend. But she wasn't the only one who was of great help to the couple. Hence why they invited Jeno and Renjun over as well. </p><p>"So, we finally selected the name today. ", Mark announced proudly, while helping Donghyuck carry the food to the table. </p><p>The evening was awesome. It was just so pleasant to meet up with your friends after around a month or two of not really spending time all together.  They were quite sad when Midnight struck and Donghyuck had to go to bed to rest. The pregnancy was taking a toll on him and Mark was being overprotective. </p><p>~_____☯_____~</p><p> </p><p>He was in his 36th week of pregnancy. It made him extremely immobile, he couldn't even tie his own shoes due to the round stomach. It was around 2 am when he woke up, a sharp pain hitting his pelvis. Donghyuck screamed in pain as he felt wet residue coat his thighs. It was warm, but not as runny as water.<br/>
"Fuck!" he screamed. Everything was drenched in sweat, in a matter of seconds he blacked out. He could hear something thumping in the background. Was it his own heart beat? Suddenly his eyes shot open. He wasn't in his bed anymore- where was he? Muffled voices were talking, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but some voices felt familiar. "Mark!-", he tried to say, but his voice broke. He couldn't speak as he felt the immense pain in his lower half. The metallic smell of blood, a sharp piercing scream of pain- his senses were completely overwhelmed. "We lost him-", he heard a voice say in the background. Hands were pulling on him, he saw blood, blood was everywhere. A light red film coated his eyes as he felt the voices getting less and less coherent. The last few things he heard was "lost...boy..." "Donghyuck- ..no-" before everything went black.</p><p>"Donghyuck!- please-", the voice started to get clearer as Donghyuck came to consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times.<br/>
Am I dead? Donghyuck thought to himself.<br/>
"Come on, wake up. Everything is fine- please.", Mark was shaking his shoulder.<br/>
"M-mark-?", The younger asked.<br/>
"You awake? Thank god. You were trashing on the sheets, you screamed. What happened?"<br/>
Donghyuck took a few seconds to check his surroundings. He was still in his bedroom, clock showing 8 'o'clock in the morning.<br/>
"I-I- thought I lost- oh god-" Donghyuck looked down on himself, his stomach showing no signs of blood whatsoever.<br/>
"Talk to me babe. Did you have a nightmare?", Mark rubbed his belly comfortingly.<br/>
"I thought I - I lost Jisung, there was blood- everywhere and I- I died-", the younger was completely rattled.<br/>
"You're all fine. I am here, Jisung is here- see he just kicked a bit. Everything is good. Don't worry-", Mark calmed him down successfully.<br/>
"Why don't we get up now and have some breakfast, I mean, it's morning already and going to sleep again doesn't really make sense.", He suggested.<br/>
"Yes, thank you Mark."</p><p> </p><p>It was just a few days later when Donghyuck felt his first real contraction. He was dismissed from college since earlier this month due to his pregnancy. Mark was currently in a lecture and Donghyuck felt bad, but he had promised to call Mark when he feels like he's in labour. </p><p>Mark's phone rang in the middle of the lecture, making the professor send a harsh glare in his direction.<br/>
The alpha already knew it must be Donghyuck because of the pregnancy so he quickly excused himself.<br/>
"S-sorry my mate is in labour-", a few confused glances followed him until he was out of sight, running towards the bicycle parking lot while picking up the call. "Hey babe-"<br/>
"Hey Mark, I think I just had my first contraction."<br/>
"Remember to walk around a little, that's what the midwife has told us. And do your breathing exercises please I'll come home."<br/>
He immediately rushed home and went to Donghyuck.<br/>
"Hey darling. You good?", Mark asked, pressing a short peck on Donghyuck's lips.<br/>
"Yeah sure. So, now we wait...", Donghyuck said, nervousness unconsciously seeping through his words.<br/>
"I will get you something to eat. Shall I make you some porridge? With honey and almonds?" Mark asked, trying his best to remember what else there was to do during the latent phase of labour.<br/>
"Yeah, I'll help you I should be up anyways."<br/>
They were prepared for childbirth by their midwife who gave courses on birth preparation. Mark and Donghyuck were the youngest couple but they didn't mind. It was quite fun, they had to learn different breathing techniques, pain relief methods and exercises. Also they were told everything about childbirth in theory.</p><p>Now it was Mark's and Donghyuck's turn to remember everything they were taught. </p><p>They had some food, took a bath and Donghyuck used the opportunity to get Mark to massage him again. This time without any sexual outcome.</p><p>It was late at night when Donghyuck felt the wetness between his thighs. He nudged Mark awake as soon as he had checked the fluid. To his relief, it was only his water, that just broke.<br/>
"Mhm-?", Mark groaned.<br/>
"Let's go now. You packed a bag already, my water just broke. We should head to the hospital and meet our midwife."</p><p>Mark drove Donghyuck to their local hospital as the younger was complaining about the wet feeling. </p><p>There they had another hour of contractions until it got more frequently and soon Donghyuck was pushed into the delivery room.<br/>
He didn't remember much from the actual pushing, he was exhausted, tired and extremely sore as he screamed, squeezing Mark's hand to death. But after half an hour the crying of a small baby could be heard. Their baby, Jisung.<br/>
Donghyuck smiled softly as Mark was carefully holding their freshly cleaned baby in his arms. Jisung being so tiny compared to his father. Once they finished cleaning up Donghyuck, Mark leant down to put Jisung onto his chest.<br/>
Small tears of joy brimmed Donghyuck's eyes as he looked at the baby in his arms, gently stroking the tiny cheek with his finger.<br/>
"You did it Donghyuck. You did it my love.", Mark smiled, probably the proudest Dad and mate alive at the moment. He pushed the sweaty bangs out of Donghyuck's face and leant down to press a soft kiss onto his forehead. "I love you Lee Donghyuck. Thank you for bringing Jisung into the world today."<br/>
And with Marks sweet words Donghyuck fell asleep, a soft smile painted on his face while he was resting his exhausted body. </p><p>While he was sleeping their midwife quickly got a hold of the baby to measure him.<br/>
At 2:14 AM, a healthy baby with 3.2 kg and 51 cm named Jisung was born.</p><p>After a week at the hospital Mark, Donghyuck and Jisung were able to leave again. They returned home as parents of a lovely child and Mark was already preparing for the next step in life, now that he has reached most of his check points.<br/>
Checkpoint one: finding a boyfriend<br/>
Checkpoint two: getting mated<br/>
Checkpoint three: children<br/>
Tonight, he will try his best to reach checkpoint four, a genuine but nervous smile on his lips as he toyed with the little box in his pocket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a long ass ride. This is my first time reaching the 10k mark, but I hope you're not mad at me for hurting your eyes. I know I kept you waiting quite some time but eyy- it's out now. Special thanks goes out to my love who sat down to beta for me! Love you bub &lt;3<br/>And of course, thanks to all of you who read my work, commented, or gave kudos. To see that some of you seem to enjoy my writings makes me beyond happy and I appreciate every comment, bookmark, kudos and read.<br/>Here you can find me on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck">twitter</a><br/>and<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>